Como eran las cosas, songfic de JonSansa
by MikahBabasonica
Summary: Un regalo para Nochedeinvierno13, una gran fan de esta pareja. Espero que te guste.


_**Como eran las cosas-Babasonicos**_

_**Creo que es momento para otra bomba de humo**_

_**Y batirme en retirada.**_

_**Nuestra sociedad me perjudica, vos no sos una chica cualquiera.**_

La ama, si. Pero sabe muy bien que ella no es una joven cualquiera, no, es la hija del señor de Invernalia, Eddard Stark. Y él… él no es más que un bastardo, siempre tendrá la sombra de la desgracia sobre él. ¿Qué futuro podría ofrecerle a la preciosa Sansa Stark?. Para colmo de los dioses por sus venas corre la misma sangre.

Da vueltas y vueltas en la cama, sopesando la decisión una vez más: ira al Muro con Benjen Stark, se convertirá en Un Guardia de la Noche.

_**Que ridículo es que pienses que todo es tuyo, inclusive yo.**_

_**Todo esto tuyo puede ser, pero esta noche**_

_**Es para los dos.**_

De repente, alguien toca su puerta. **_¿Quien será?_ **se levanta de la cama a trompicones y abre. Ella, con su largo cabello castaño ondulado , sus ojos azules divinos y su bata de dormir… si parece un ángel caído.

-Cielos-dice Jon por lo bajo- no deberías estar aquí, vete a tu habitación, no quiero problemas-. Se arrepiente de lo ultimo dicho y asiente con la cabeza, dejándola entrar.

Sansa se sienta a los pies de la cama, con una sonrisa en los labios, y el mundo parece iluminarse con su presencia en aquella sombría habitación. Se arrodilla ante ella, descansando la cabeza en el regazo de la joven… una gran tristeza inunda su alma, si tan solo las cosas fuesen diferentes. Desea besarla, acariciarla y hacerle el amor como ya lo han hecho otras veces, tantas veces.

-No, no, no-niega con la cabeza, afligido.

-Si, si, si-replica Sansa-Te amo, eres mío y nadie _**jamás**_ se interpondrá en nuestro camino-.

Él alza la mirada, frunciendo el ceño y susurra molesto:

-¿Por qué tienes que decir eso si sabes perfectamente que debes unirte en matrimonio con el idiota de Joffrey Baratheon?-. La niña no sabe qué decir, las palabras se niegan a salir de su boca y solo le acaricia el cabello.

-Te puedes quedar a dormir por esta noche, pero solo a dormir- añade Jon pensando en lo diferente que será la noche estando ella allí.

Sansa se acurruca a su lado, abrazándolo por la cintura. Ojala ese momento fuera eterno… pero fuera la realidad los espera.

_**Quizás por la mañana, aunque vendados los dos descubrimos **_

_**Como eran las cosas y**_

_**Sin abrir los ojos nos teletransportamos**_

_**Adonde desearíamos estar.**_

Los primeros rayos de luz aparecen, ya ha llegado el nuevo día. Odia esos momentos, odia alejarse de ella. Sansa abre lentamente sus suaves ojos azules y a Jon le parece lo más hermoso que haya visto jamás al despertarse. No ha podido conciliar el sueño en toda la noche con todos esos pensamientos rondando por su mente. Vigilo el sueño de la niña, que dormía plácidamente con una sonrisa en los labios.

-Demonios… ya es hora- se lamenta Sansa. Se levanta de un salto, pero Jon no suelta su mano. Se tambalea un poco y posa su mirada en él, en esos ojos grises como el cielo nublado antes de la fina lluvia. Está enamorada irremediablemente de Jon. Entiende que es prohibido, y aun así, va en contra.-Es hora de volver- dice en voz baja, clavando aun más la mirada en él.

-Sí, es hora- la deja marchar.

_**Entonces deshace el hechizo**_

_**Que me obliga arrastrarme entre Guinea y tus Sabanas.**_

_**Nuestra sociedad no ayuda mucho.**_

_**Mientras la pasas bien, **_

_**Yo lucho.**_

Un golpe más, un golpe menos. Podría dar cien golpes y… ¿De qué le serviría? No podía sacársela de la cabeza. La idea de convertirse en un hermano juramentado cada vez se hacía más tentadora, quizás así podría limpiar su alma _**¿Que tiene de malo, Jon Nieve? Amar no es un pecado, ¿o acaso lo crees una tragedia?**_. A lo lejos oye la voz de Sansa, llamándolo. Finge no escucharla, e intenta seguir practicando como si nada. Los llamados se hacen más y más insistentes, es imposible ignorarla. Baja la espada y se acerca hasta ella, bastante nervioso. Se dirigen hasta el bosque de los dioses, allí es seguro. Sansa se pone en puntillas, y aferra sus manos alrededor del cuello de Jon…

-No Sansa-le ruega Jon. No quiero que lo bese, quiere detener eso de una vez por todas. Sabe que está mal, que es prohibido, no pueden seguir adelante con eso. _**Ya cállate imbécil. ¿Por qué negarlo? La amas y ni nada ni nadie, ni siquiera aunque te corten la cabeza por esto dejaras de hacerlo.**_

Se entrega a su beso, a esos besos que lo hacen sentir tan bien. La abraza por la cintura, la aprieta contra sí mismo y, sin darse cuenta, comienza a besar su cuello. Es algo que lo arrastra, que va más allá de su control. Ella tiene ese algo, ese aroma de verano impregnado en su piel, ella es calidez, es sol en ese lugar tan frio.

Las cosas pasan de repente, y se aman una vez más, allí, a escondidas de todos… por última vez.

_**Pero también lo siento que**_

_**Solo es un momento**_

_**Que todos deberíamos pasar.**_

El día más temido ha llegado, y ya es hora de partir hacia el Muro. Termina de empacar sus cosas, envaina a Garra y baja rápidamente las escaleras. Afuera hace más frio que de costumbre, su padre lo espera con el orgullo dibujado en su rostro, Sansa no aparece por ningún lado.

Ya se ha despedido de sus hermanos: le ha regalado una pequeña espada a Arya, unos dulces a Rickon y una última lucha a Robb. De Bran no pudo despedirse, pues aun no despierta.

_**Oh Sansa, ¿Dónde estarás?.**_

-Padre-le pide- He olvidado algo, ¿Le importa si entro a buscarlo?-.

-Si Jon, este aun es tu hogar-le sonríe su padre, el señor Eddard.

Entra rápidamente y la busca por todos lados. " El bosque de los dioses, si, debe estar ahí".

Y definitivamente la encuentra, arrodillada a los pies de un arciano de ojos llorosos, rezando.

-Por favor, cuida a Jon. Perdónalo por sus pecados, el no tiene la culpa de amarme .La culpa es mía, jamás debí dejar que las cosas sucedieran-. En su dulce voz se nota la tristeza y el miedo. Se acerca lentamente hasta ella y la abraza por la espalda.

-Sansa…- le susurra. La niña rompe en un mar de lágrimas.

-Es mi culpa, jamás debí, jamás debí- titubea entre sollozos Sansa.

-¡No es tu culpa, no es culpa de nadie! Nos amamos y ni nada ni nadie puede hacer algo contra eso-grita Jon un tanto molesto. Ya estaba harto del qué dirán, estaba decidido a enfrentar a su padre y a Lady Catelyn, a decirle la verdad, que se amaban y que se unirían en matrimonio sin importar lo que digan los demás, los Targaryen se casaban entre hermanos y acaso…¿Alguien se oponía a aquello?.

-Y entonces… ¿Por qué debe pasarnos esto, porque la vida nos hace esto, porque nos hace amarnos tanto si lo nuestro es prohibido?- Sansa estaba demasiado confundida como para entender. Ya no aguantaba más estar así, no podía separar lo que estaba bien de lo que estaba mal, lo amaba con todo el alma, pero…¿Qué era lo correcto?.

-No lo sé. Nacimos en el lugar equivocado, nos toco amarnos… así, de esta manera, en estas circunstancias- le sonrió el joven un poco más tranquilo.

-¿Volverás?-le pregunto Sansa de manera inocente, esperanzada.

-Sí, volveré a buscarte, estés donde estés, te buscare- la abrazo fuertemente, respirando su dulce aroma de verano por última vez.

-Yo te esperare… siempre- y lo beso, con el alma en los labios, deseando que los dioses escuchen sus plegarias y algún día, muy muy pronto lo vea volver.

_**Quizás por la mañana aunque vendados**_

_**Los dos descubrimos**_

_**Como eran las cosas.**_

_**Y sin abrir los ojos**_

_**Nos teletransportamos adonde**_

_**Desearíamos estar.**_

_**Nota de autor: **Los pensamientos estan subrayados en negrita ya que los simbolos de mayor/menor no los publica Fanfiction. Espero que les haya gustado**.**_


End file.
